


And Dada and Tony lived...

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [39]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Happy Hogan, Age Play Little Tony Stark, Carrying, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headspace, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tummy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "You're slipping, aren't you baby boss?" Happy asked softly, leaning his head on his hand as he sat sideways towards Tony's balled up form at the other end of the couch.Tony had both the strings of his hoodie in his mouth, chewing on them as they watched TV, or tried to. That, and the way Tony batted his lashes and looked up at Happy from under them with a shy smile was enough of an answer but Happy still smiled when Tony replied."Maybe," Tony pursed his lips playfully.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	And Dada and Tony lived...

**Author's Note:**

> Another very self-indulgent infantilism ironjoy fic. Hope those who read enjoy. 💚

Happy felt like he should have caught on sooner. The easy way Tony had expressed even the slightest pleasure by clapping his hands, or talking so fast it became hard to follow what he was saying. The simple, but so telling way he’d used his fists to rub his eyes when fatigue had washed over him after lunch. The soft humming he'd made as they went through their day, quiet as few Saturdays ever were. He should have seen it sooner. 

"You're slipping, aren't you baby boss?" Happy asked softly, leaning his head on his hand as he sat sideways towards Tony's balled up form at the other end of the couch. 

Tony had both the strings of his hoodie in his mouth, chewing on them as they watched TV, or tried to. That, and the way Tony batted his lashes and looked up at Happy from under them with a shy smile was enough of an answer but Happy still smiled when Tony replied. 

"Maybe," Tony pursed his lips playfully. 

"Maybe uh? I think…" Happy got up from the couch to kneel at Tony's side instead, stroking over the soft material of his hoodie and across his stomach, "I think I can already see my baby boy showing his face, am I wrong?" 

Tony shook his head then, quick and happy. He giggled when Happy bent and started blowing raspberries against his tummy, pinning his legs down so he wouldn't kick him accidentally, _babies were silly sometimes_. 

Happy kissed all over his stomach and chest, until he could blow hot air in his neck, glad for the fact that Tony hadn't put cologne on that morning. Details were often key when it came to keeping Tony in little space for as long as he actually needed instead of how long his brain would resist the cues of adulthood. 

"What does my baby feel like doing once we're all dressed and cozy?" Happy asked, brushing a finger down the side of Tony's face. 

Tony kept looking at him under his lashes, still shy and Happy wasn't sure if it meant it was a baby Tony day or just that he wasn't fully immersed yet, which their trip to the nursery should change easily. 

"Stowwies and birdy," Tony said, the strings of his hoodie still in his mouth. 

"Quiet time then, uh? Does Daddy get baby cuddles with that?" 

Tony squealed his yes's and Happy laughed before picking him up off the couch and into his arms, bridal style. 

"That's awesome, little man, can't wait for my Toto snuggles," Happy said and kissed Tony's forehead as he walked them closer and closer to Tony's little room, his favorite room to be in when he was in headspace, the nursery. The only difference from the nursery of an actual baby residing in the size of the furniture and the presence of a King Size bed pushed in a corner so Tony didn't fall when they napped together and draped with clear blue gauze curtains, not to mention the literal mountain of plushies piled on it. Even just seeing the bed made Happy's heart fill with fuzzy feelings only Tony's headspace ever gave him. 

"Toto's not baby, Dada," Tony babbled in Happy's neck when the man repositioned him so he was hoisted on his hip and Happy could move the things they'd need around. 

"Not baby?" Happy gave him a side-glance, smiling, "that the truth? Or is that Toto not wanting nappies?"

"Truth!" Tony exclaimed, his fist bunching up Happy's tee-shirt where they clamped when Happy laid him down on his changing mat. 

"Alright angel, pull-up it is then?" 

Tony hummed, "Smell good, Dada?" 

"Yes, love, we'll put some smell good on you in a second, just let me get rid of all these yucky big clothes, ok?"

"Ok," Tony nodded very seriously, then started gnawing on his fingers, of course. 

"Here," Happy presented Tony his spidey paci, taking his hand in his to pull his fingers out of his mouth and nudge the nub of the pacifier to his lips instead. 

"'ank you," Tony said around the pacifier. 

"What a polite boy I have, look at that, you're welcome sweetheart," Happy cooed. 

Getting Tony's jeans off him when he slipped in the middle of the day like this was usually a pain, his baby kicking his legs every which way and laughing at his own game but today Tony was exceptionally well-behaved apparently, if a little impatient, which Happy saw at the way he sucked on the rubber inside his mouth so fast the handle flapped against the base. The jeans came off, and so did Tony's underwear and in no time at all - practice is always key - Happy'd got his baby boy all set. 

He made grabby hands at Tony so he'd put his hands in his own and pulled gently, "Sit up for me, beautiful." 

Tony looked at him, naked legs trying to wrap around the back of Happy's but falling short. 

"Smell good, now?" Tony asked and Happy nodded, booping Tony's nose as he did. 

"Yup," he kept an arm looped around Tony's waist so he wouldn't fall off the edge of the mat and leaned to the side to retrieve the bottle of baby perfume theykeept here. "Here we go, chin up," Happy said, pushing Tony's chin up with one finger. 

He pressed three times on the puff bottle and watched his baby grin around the pacifier immediately, now that was perfect. 

"Such a pretty baby smelling so good," 

"Dada smell good too?" Tony said and Happy understood. 

"Want me to put some on too?"

Tony nodded frantically. 

"Guess I could yes," Happy winked, "Wanna do it? If Daddy helps?" 

Tony's eyes went wide as saucers. 

"Yes! Yes, Dada help and Toto smell good!" 

Happy laughed - damn it was good to see him so free. 

"Alright then, here, gimme your hand,"

Tony diligently put his hand in Happy's, palm up, and Happy placed it around the bottle, his pointer on the press before angling it towards his neck. 

"Ready?" 

Tony nodded again, his eyes trained on Happy's neck and filling with glee when Happy finally pushed both their fingers over the button. There, they were both sprayed in the baby perfume now. 

As soon as Happy put the bottle back on the counter next to the mat Tony buried his face in Happy's neck again. He hummed. 

"Dada smell pretty like me now!" 

"That's right love, we both smell great now!" Happy opened his arms for Tony to fall into them and stepped away from the mat with an octopus Tony wrapped around his front. "Wanna find spidey and get into the bed to tell stories? 

"Yes," Tony nodded, "but birdies?" 

"You need to ask J for that, he's our music-man remember?" 

Tony smiled at that, a sheepish thing that pressed his lips tight around the pacifier, which fell the next second when he opened his mouth to talk again. He giggled at the way Happy managed to catch it before the poor thing met the carpet. 

"Oops," Tony said, which made Happy laugh too. 

"Yup, oopsie baby," Happy kissed his forehead, finally sitting Tony down on the bed. 

"JayJay can we have the birdie, please?" Tony asked the ceiling. 

"Certainly Young sir," came the A.I.'s reply, which, as always, made Tony giggle - Happy suspected Jarvis had been improvising the first time and had kept on with the adapted title precisely because it made Tony happy. 

Gentle white noise music started filling the room through the various speakers in the walls. Happy watched as Tony's face relaxed at the first cry of the birds he liked so much. 

"That's nice," he whispered, still watching him when Tony's lashes started batting a little slower - such a tired baby boy today - and finally made his way towards the shelves of books. "What are we reading, bug?" 

"R'punzel, pleaaaase," Tony clapped his hands again. 

"You got it," Happy nodded, "Now scoot little man, up up, under the covers," 

"You comin' with me?" Tony asked, a sad quality to his voice at the hesitation Happy couldn't hide quick enough. 

Happy hummed, "Only if you're good and let me go fetch my pajama pants? I don't have them here." 

"I'm good, Dada," Tony nodded, once again very serious. 

"Of course you are, Happy said fondly, "Okay, keep Rapunzel with you?" He handed him the illustrated book, which Tony took very carefully before setting it in his lap. "Be right back, little prince," 

When Happy came back, sweatpants and ratty tshirt on, Tony was still sitting in the exact same position, like he'd half-expected him to not come back. 

"Is my Toto okay?" Happy whispered, getting under the covers as well. 

Tony nodded, but then he took his paci out of his mouth to clarify, "Yes, almost perfect," 

"Almost?" Happy feigned shock. 

"You need to read, then perfect." 

Happy stifled his laughter at the grave, little sir voice Tony used, pulling him into a side-hug to hide his grin. 

"Right away, mister, right away,"

Happy took the paci from Tony's fingers to pop it back into his boy's mouth, fluffed up their pillows and got them settled with Tony's back resting against his chest and the book on their laps. 

_"Once upon a time…"_


End file.
